In a conventional electronic stack body including a thin film transistor or the like, a thin plastic film-like member is used. This thin film-like member should not be touched with worker's hands and is therefore attached by suction to a robot hand having a suction pad or the like for transfer, handing over, or the like.
When the middle of the thin film-like member is held by suction, both ends thereof sag under their own weight. There has been a problem in that such a sagging film-like member cannot be easily held by suction for transfer, processing, or the like. In order to hold the thin film-like member by suction, it is necessary to maintain the flat shape thereof by preventing the end portions thereof from warping or sagging under their own weight. However, there has been no simple structure for reliably maintaining the flat shape of the film-like member.
As for films, there is a known technique for removing creases from films (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This technique enables creases to be removed from an object by blowing a pressing gas from above the object and pressing the object against a stage.